


A New Beloved

by halfpastmonsoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Image, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastmonsoon/pseuds/halfpastmonsoon
Summary: Ibuki reunites with Tsumiki after 2 years, and decides to show her she deserves love.





	A New Beloved

Mioda Ibuki, ex-light musician, was currently a solo act in her very own genre of music, not defined in any encylopedia and mysterious to all experts. Personally, she just referred to it as 'ibukicore'. While the more conservative audience avoided her like the plague out of fear of upsetting the gods or whoever (Ibuki was never sure), the open-minded crowd of people around her age allowed for a niche following to form, with people coming to her every concert – which there were quite a few of per year, but none of them big, so the college crowd could easily afford to come.

Because of the nature of her music, she never expected her old school friends to come, even though she stayed in touch with them despite her busy rockstar lifestyle. Regardless, many of them made the effort to come whenever they could. She found that incredbly touching, since she could never forget the first time they heard a sample of her music – most of them didn't even try to hide the terror, with only one staring up at her with a sparkle in her eye, asking to hear more. She wasn't offended by the reactions, as long as they were strong she was happy. The one positive one stuck with her, though.

Indeed, Saionji loved her music so much that she came to more concerts than anyone. Usually, she dragged Koizumi along with her, sometimes other people too. Hinata Hajime would come by himself, because years back, Ibuki dragged him into a jam session which he enjoyed so much in the end that he'd occassionally get on stage with her. He wasn't necessarily musically talented in any way, but it was comforting to have him there. Pekoyama Peko would sometimes show up with Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko, her adoptive brother, roommate and boss. Everyone else showed up whenever they could, but there was one person Ibuki never saw from the stage, a person she grew to miss dearly.

Tsumiki Mikan.

Ibuki had many girl crushes (and at least a few male ones), but Tsumiki was one of the biggest. There was something extremely appealing about her, between her meek and apologetic personality, her sweetness and the way she cared about people, the subtle sinister undertone of certain things she said, and finally, the way she, accidentally or on purpose, caught people's attention with her clumsiness and helplessness. Ibuki sensed that Tsumiki wants and needs, and deserves, gentle treatment. Her nervous and easily overwhelmed demeanor made her the perfect target for bullies during their school days. In high school, where they met, Tsumiki was mostly safe, aside for jabs from Saionji, who was bratty and rude towards everyone at times. She mellowed out with age under the guidance of Koizumi Mahiru, whom she developed a crush on, a crush that never died and recently turned into a relationship.

Tsumiki, however, went her own way. She was in a relationship for a while back in school, but that did more harm than good, Ibuki felt. It ended rather abruptly, and nobody was sure if the girl in question died or simply moved somewhere. Wherever she went, she didn't take Tsumiki with her, leaving her with the secret of her disappearance. Evveryone could tell the relationship was unhealthy, but it made Tsumiki happy at the time, and left her unhappy after it ended.

Ibuki got to know the girl, Enoshima Junko, intimately, if only for a moment. She helped her kickstart her career, after Ibuki began to miss music. Junko took her under her wing and used her connections to provide equipment. In exchange, all she wanted from Ibuki was devotion, which she did get. Ibuki was charmed by the gorgeous underclassman and joined her in a few not-quite-legal endeavors, the details of which were coveredby the sands of time in her head. Probably for the better.

All she knew was that being left by Junko leaves you feeling empty, even if you know, on some level, that it was not good for you, and you're better off now. And Ibuki was mentally stronger than Tsumiki could ever be, so the effects on her would be way more severe. Tsumiki gradually isolated herself from the group while with Junko, spending most of the time with her, even skipping class, which she'd never done before. After the relationship ended, leaving her an empty husk, she withdrew even more, and Ibuki had not seen her much for the past months and months since they all graduated. She thought long and hard and realised it's been two years.

And now, after those two years...

...Tsumiki was in the audience. Staring Ibuki right in the eyes.

Even though she'd changed quite a bit, there was no mistake. It was her. The beautiful grey-hazel eyes couldn't belong to anybody else. The mole under the left one was so familiar, too. The purple hair was undeniably Tsumiki's, even though her haircut was now much neater. She was wearing a pink dress instead of her uniform., so unfitting for the aesthetic of the concert, sticking out from the sea of leather jackets and rainbow-coloured shirts like a sore thumb. Ibuki couldn't stop staring.

The show went on at its own erratic pace as the star tried to stay focused, playing her songs and waving at the loyal audience, but her eyes kept drilling into the girl, who flinched whenever the music got too loud, standing of to the side to avoid being trampled by the crowd. Ibuki wondered if any of their old friends noticed her. A part of her hoped they wouldn't. She wanted to talk to Tsumiki by herself as soon as she was done singing. And she could feel that's what Tsumiki came for, too.

And finally, it was over. Ibuki waved at her fans and gave high fives to the friends who came to cheer her on. Hinata promised to hang out with her the next day. As soon as everyone left, she sat down on the stage and sighed deeply. She heard soft footsteps coming towards her and raised her head, knowing exactly who to expect. Indeed, Tsumiki was walking towards her hesitantly.

'Mioda-san,' she whispered in the familiar nervous voice that sounded like she expects to be hit foor speaking out of order. Ibuki leapt off the stage and approached her with a smile.

'Mikan-chan!' she said warmly, waving at her, 'Ibuki hasn't seen you in aaaaaaaaaages!'

'Umm,' Tsumiki stared at her feet, 'yes, it's been a while. I'm...I'm sorry for asking b-but...' she gulped, 'I live nearby, would you want to c-come over? It's okay if you don't want to or are busy!!' she added nervously. Ibuki chuckled and grabbed her hand.

'Ibuki is free tonight, just gotta text her manager,' she said, taking out her phone. 'We have sooooooooo much catching up to do! Ibuki missed you!' Tsumiki looked up at her immediately, eyes wide open..

'You missed ME? Ah, I'm so sorry for disappearing like that, I made you worry!!' she stumbled over her words, obviously happy but nervous. Ibuki found it as endearing as she did years ago. She shook her head, putting the phone away in her skirt pocket.

'Ibuki is just glad you're here now,' she said, 'and we can go now!'

Tsumiki nodded and led the way. They walked through the darkness of the late evening. The street lights shone faintly as the girls made their way through a park to Tsumiki's apartment. She opened the door slowly, her hands shaking as she put the key in. Ibuki waited patiently, watching her. Finally, they went inside and Tsumiki turned the light on. This was the first time Ibuki could see her properly, and it allowed her to appreciate every little change from the last time they saw each other.

Tsumiki's soft facial features now seemed sharper. While her eyebrows still made her expression into a permanent frown, her eyes seemed more weary, yet somehow more confident. Ibuki could have sworn her eyelashes were longer now. Tsumiki's lips used to be chapped and pale, without any lipstick on them. Now they were noticeably fuller and plumper, with a thin layer of powder pink-coloured make-up. The biggest chance was her haircut. Before, it was long and uneven, as if it was cut by a child who was using scissors for the first time in their life. Apparently, that was actually close to the truth, as it was a grim reminder of Tsumiki's school life, filled with bullies who kicked her and cut off chunks of her hair. Currently, though, her fringe was neat and even, covering her forehead but exposing her eyebrows. Her sidebangs covered her ears and rested on her shoulders. The rest of her hair was about mid-length, resting on her shoulderblades, reaching down to her breasts. 

Speaking of her breasts, Ibuki noted that they now seemed fuller as well, hugged by her thin dress that reached down to her knees. Tsumiki was always slightly on the chubbier side, which probably contributed to her bullying, but now she mostly seemed curvy and soft, her body filling out her clothes, her round face seeming healthy for the first time, even though the bags under her eyes gave it away that she's extremely tired on top of it.

She seated Ibuki at the table and went to the kitchen to prepare tea. Ibuki looked around the room. It wasn't extravagant at all in fact it bordered on minimalist. It didn't seem like she decorated it at all, save for a few flowerpots resting in the corner, as if she didn't want them at all. On the desk, which Ibuki was facing from her seat, there was a single framed picture of Tsumiki and Junko, drinking boba tea together. Ibuki's heart was about to sink,when the other girl arrived back in the room with their drinks.

'So, Mikan-chan, what have you been doing? Tell Ibuki everything!' she insisted, holding the warm cup in her hands. Tsumiki looked up at her with overwhelming sadness in her eyes.

'I'm so sorry that I avoided everyone!! I didn't...deserve any kindness from everyone...so I decided not to b-bother any of you...' she sniffled, but there were no tears in her eyes. She stared into her cup as she continued. 'After school finished...I-I moved away. My beloved,' she bit her lip, 'she left me a lot of money and she said I can do whatever I want with it. But I still missed her...I..s-still do. So I moved here. And now I work at the hospital. I help people everyday. At least my existence is worth something,' she looked up at Ibuki, her hands shaking, 'I'm sorry, this was really boring, wasn't it?'

'No, no,' Ibuki shook her head, 'it's interesting. Ibuki wanted to know. So, Mikan-chan grew up to be a nurse?'

'Mhmm,' Tsumiki hummedm, sipping on her tea, 'I'm a nurse. It's the perfect job for me...it's all I'm good for anyway. Not only can I help people, I can revel in their absolute dependence on me! I decide whether they live or die! I'm benevolent, so they all get to live, though, hee hee..' she giggled. Ibuki tilted her head withv concern. That was the old sinister undertone that always crept inside Tsumiki. She didn't seem to notice she revealed it, though, as she continued her monologue in a low-pitched monotone. 'Even those patients who squeeze my butt or make comments about my chest get to live. It's only natural they say these things, that's the only other thing I'm good for anyway,' she remarked. Ibuki felt a wave of shame at her own comments, and rage at the patients. Tsumiki looked at her, the look in her eyes much more sinister and intimidating than before. 'Sorry, I forgot I was speaking out loud. I hope you don't mind, Mioda-san,' she said, her voice now lower, as she unbuttoned the top of her dress, revealing more of her neck and chest. 'I sometimes wish the patients would do more things to me. I haven't been touched in a long time. But it's okay. They don't care about me enough, I suppose. And I know they won't stay for long, so I don't hurt the either.'

'Mikan-chan...are you okay?' Ibuki asked hesitantly. Tsumiki's empty eyes looked into hers.

'I'm unlovable, Mioda-san. Ever since my beloved left, nobody told me they love me. Nobody touched me. People don't notice me, I'm just here to give them medicine,' she sighed, 'that's why I've been alone for so long. Do you know why I came to see you today, Mioda-san?' Ibuki shook her head, sweating profusely. 'I think...I don't know either. Maybe I wanted to see someone who used to care about me again,' her face scrunched up as her voice returnend to normal and tears rolled down her cheeks. 'I dont want to be allone anyore!' she wailed. Ibuki got up from her seat and rushed over to her, kneeling down, her hands grabbing Tsumiki's.

'Mikan-chan, please calm down! Ibuki is here and Ibuki cares!' she exclaimed desperately as Tsumiki snffled. 'Ibuki is super happy that you came! Actually, she missed you so much! Because,' she inhaled, 'Ibuki loves you!'

'...Huh?'

Tsumiki stopped crying and breathed heavily, looking at Ibuki with her eyes wide open in surprise.

'What do you mean, Mioda-san?! This is not the time to make jokes!!' she cried out, balling her hands into fists. Ibuki looked away, flustered.

'Yeeeaaaah..it's not a joke. Ibuki is serious,' she informed sheepishly.

'B-but,' Tsumiki stuttered, 'we haven't seen each other in so long!! How could you love me?!' she cried out again, teary-eyed.

'It's...complicated. Ibuki liked you at school but he didn't have the guts to approach you, since you were with your beloved,' she explained quickly, 'and then she never forgot about you and hoped you'd come back. And today...today Ibuki saw you and fell in love again.' 

Tsumiki looked at her, puzzled, her face wet and red. Ibuki quietly wiped her eyes with her hand. They remained silent for about a minute, before one of them spoke up.

'If you really love me, Mioda-san...are you going to touch me?'

'Do you want that?'

'Yes,' she responded without desperation, undoing the second button of her dress, revealing more of her chest, 'I need to be touched. On my own terms. And Mioda-san...you seem to want to give me that and more. I don't know why, but I believe you.' Ibuki nodded. She was willing to give Tsumiki whatever she wanted. 

'I'll touch yyou however you want, Mikan-chan. You deserve it.'

'Maybe I'll feel like I'm with my beloved again,' Tsumiki murmured dreamily, 'it may be sacrilegious to say, but I think I may...feel even better. See, I served my beloved, but thinking back, all I got back was words. But you're going to touch me. That's...so wonderful, hee hee...'

She giggled as she got up from the chair, the dress dropping off her body, revealing all her curves to Ibuki, who was still kneeling on the floor. Tsumiki cupped her own breasts before slowly removing her bra.

'Do you like these, Mioda-san?' Ibuki nodded, and Tsumiki tossed her bra aside and proceeded to slide her panties down her thighs. 'I used the money my beloved gave me to give mysell the body I wanted. Even if nobody was touching me, at least I felt better about myself. You''re going to be the first person to touch this body, Mioda-san. I hope..I hope it won't be disgusting to the touch.'

She was now completely naked, playing with her fingers nervously. She turned her back towards Ibuki, showing off her behind. She strokesd her own thigh lovingly. Ibuki didn't even need to say anything, the pressure in her crotch said it all. Tsumiki blushed.

'Mikan-chan, you're gorgeous!' Ibuki exclaimed, mesmerized by the sight. 'You really, really are! You always were, but even more so now!' Tsumiki giggled into her hand.

'Now...please touch me. Everywhere. Please,' she begged, and Ibuki sprung forward on her knees, proceeding to stroke Tsumiki's thighs, leaving a trail of kisses over them. She moved one of her hands up onto Tsumiki's ass, gently stroking and squeezing in sync with her own breathing. She could feel Tsumiki swinging her hips rhythmically as one of her hands reached back to touch Ibuki's head. She hummed happily as Ibuki began leaving small kisses all over her asscheeks.

'Mikan-chan...' Ibuki murmured against her skin, 'you're so soft...' With her hand still resting on Ibuki's head, Tsumiki turned around so she was now facing the other girl. She raised her leg and stretched it over Ibuki's shoulder, still humming happily.

'Mioda-san, could you please eat me out? This is going to be the fiirst time I get to experience it...I'm nervous b-but,' she gulped, 'I really wan- ahhh...mmm...' she was cut off as Ibuki brougght her tongue up to her vagina. Tsumiki melted into the sensation, moaning, with both of her hands now on top of Ibuki's head, clinging onto her hair. Even if it hurt, Ibuki didn't say anything, using her tongue expertly, sliding it in and out of the opening and then running it over the sensitive folds, as Tsumiki rocked her hips. Ibuki's erection – the pulsating reminder of her own needs – pushed against her panties, bulging out of her skirt. She decided to be patient before taking care of it, instead placing her hands on Tsumiki's sides, delighted by how wonderfully dellicate her skin was.

'Mmmm, Mioda-sannnn...' Tsumiki mumbled, pulling Ibuki's head away from her crotch, 'could I please sit on your face?'

'Of course,' Ibuki said immediately, 'Ibuki can't wait for the beautiful view.' Tsumiki made her way towards the bed and sat down on it. Ibuki followed her, taking off her crop top on the way, now revealing the bra covering her small but shapely breasts. She lied down beside Tsumiki, who then proceeded to crouch over her face, resting her knees on the pillows. Ibuki immediately got to work, hands on Tsumiki's hips.

'Mioda-saaaannnn?'

'Mmmm?' Ibuki mumbled from underneath her.

'I can see you have something to be taken care of, too...I'll do something about it later...' she stated, rocking her hips happily.

'Mikan-chan?'

'Yes?'

'You...you look beautiful like this,' Ibuki said shyly, 'Ibuki is glad she can make you feel so good.'

'Mmm...could you telll me more, please? I really like it...'

'Of course, anything for a cute girl!' Ibuki exclaimed betwen licks, 'Ibuki's always thought Mikan-chan was cute, but now you're more. You're beautiful. I could write a song about you right now,' Tsumiki began moaning loudly, bending back, jolts of pleasure running up hr spine, 'you're probably the most beautiful girl in the world, and I'm really lucky to be with you like this. I love you.'

That was when Tsumiki finished with a loud moan and a series of heavy breaths following it. She lied down by Ibuki, her fringe sticking to her sweaty forehead, her crotch wet, her legs shaking. She kept panting for a while as Ibuki embraced her shoulders, kissing her forehead, her temple, her cheek, and finally her lips, blck lipstick rubbing off on the pink one.

'It's m turrn, Mioda-san. I will pay you back with all I have,' Tsumiki murmured as she rolled over, her body clinging onto the side of Ibuki's. She flipped the other girl's skirt, revealing the bulge in her panties. She gently placed her palm over it and began rubbing softly in a rhythm as she began kissing Ibuki's chest. Ibuki's face turned red and she started moaninng softly, her hand stroking the back of Tsumiki's head. As Tsumiki massaged her crotch, she already felt herself getting closer to climax. It was kind of amazing that Tsumiki knew exactly what to do, even without Ibuki saying anything. Her leg muscles twitched as her fingers curled around a lock of Tsumiki's hair.

'Mioda-san, you're absolutely beautiful, too. I'm glad my body was good enough for you. I think,' she mused, massaging more vigorously, 'that I love you too.'

Ibuki proceeded to ruin her panties as she moaned into Tsumiki's ear. She decided she'll wash herself off before bed. Speaking of...

'Mikan-chan,' she started, kissing Tsumiki's temple, 'can Ibuki sleep over? It's midnight.'

'Of course,' Tsumiki answered immediately, 'you can stay for as long as you want!'

'This was Ibuki's last concert of the tour, soooooooooooooo...she can stay for a long, long time~' she informed, rolling off the bed and making her way towards the bathroom. She grabbed her phone, and texted her manager once again.


End file.
